Jogo da ilusão
by Jessica Padalecki
Summary: Os irmãos Winchester desta vez irão precisar de uma ajudinha inusitada, para se livrar de uma garota do mal.


Jogo da Ilusão

É são coisas que não da pra explicar, esses irmãos Winchester sempre atrás de demônios ou coisas parecidas.

Los Ageles

Sexta-feira

Um grito muito estranho surgiu do quarto de uma garota, ela esta sozinha e ninguém a escuta, ela grita desesperadamente.

No quarto:

Garota: Você não pode fazer isso!

Demônio: Eu posso fazer sim, eu posso tudo.

Garota: Porque comigo?

Demônio: Porque, por que eu quero.

Garota: Eu faço qualquer coisa não me mate.

Demônio: Então ta, não vou precisar sujar minhas mãos, eu quero que você se mate.

Garota: Mas, mas, mas... Porque isso?

Demônio: Se você não se mata, vai ter que trabalhar para mim o resto da sua vida.

Garota: Esta bem, mas o que você quer que eu faça?

Demônio: Mate os irmãos Winchester.

Garota: Ta bom, senhor.

Horas depois:

O pai da garota chega e ela se despede do demônio.

Garota: Oi pai, como foi o dia?

Pai: Bem filha, você esta estranha, o que foi?

Garota: Nada pai. Pai, vou viajar com meus amigos posso?

Pai: Pode filha, mas vocês vão para onde?

Garota: Não sabemos mas estamos pensando em ir pra onde a estrada nos levar.

Pai: Esta bem. Mais vocês vão quando e de que?

Garota: Vamos amanhã, eu falei que iria pegar seu carro o senhor deixa?

Pai: Hum. Deixo o carro também é seu.

Garota: Vou dormir pai, amanhã cedo já estou indo então não vou esta aqui na hora que o senhor acorda então tchau pai e boa noite

Pai: Então ta filha boa noite e boa viajem.

A garota vai pro quarto e arruma as suas coisas e foge antes que o dia amanheça.

Enquanto isso:

Sammy e Dean estão enfrentando um lobisomem e de repente Umas garotas muito gatas aparecem para salvar eles. Elas são Jess e Susan caçadoras de demônios, assim com eles, eles se surpreendem com o jeito delas pois elas são mulheres mas com uma personalidade totalmente masculina.

Dean: Garotas? Porque? Eu tinha um plano!

Sam: Agradeci se não fosse por elas estaríamos mortos.

Garotas: oi, Irmãos Winchester.

Jess: Querem também ajuda pra levantar ?

Dean: Como vocês sabem nossos nomes?

Jess: John mandou agente cuidar dos baby´s Winchester

Dean: rsrsrsrs. Muito engraçadinha, já trabalhou em circo?

Jess: Não, mas não fui eu quem precisou de ajuda para mata aquele bicinho.

Dean: Eu tinha um plano.

Jess:Há sei. Como sempre argumentando as suas burrices.

Susan: Parem com isso crianças.

Sam: É ate parecem dois bebes brigando por causa do pirulito.

Dean: Sammy cala essa boca.

Enquanto isso:

Garota: Aonde eles estão?

Demônio:Pare o carro. Eles estão ali ande só um pouco vai encontra um hotel pergunte se tem alguém chamados Sam e Dean. Diga que ira fazer uma surpresa e quando eles chegarem mate os dois.

Garota: E se não de certo?

Demônio: Invente uma desculpa.

Garota: Esta bem senhor.

A garota sai do carro e vai caminhando ate o hotel, chegando lá ela conversava com o recepcionista e diz que é uma festa surpresa. O recepcionista e deixa entra no quarto dos irmãos. Horas depois os irmãos e as garotas chegam, na hora em que eles entram no quarto se deparam em a garota.

Susan: John não nos avisou sobre um outro pentelho.

Dean: Não. Eu não conheço essa. Você conhece Sam?

Sam: Não Dean, pensei que era mais uma das suas garotas.

Garota: Desculpa é que eu conheci vocês em outro caso,mas vocês não lembram de mim.

Dean: Oh, criatura qual é o seu nome?

Garota: Lilithy.

Dean: Eu sou o Dean esse é o Sam e essas são Jess e Susan.

Sam e Susan: Prazer

Jess: Prazer. Mas o que você esta fazendo no quarto dos garotos?

Lilithy: É que esses dia houve uns acontecimentos muito bizarros na minha cidade.

Sam: E você sabe o que é?

Dean: Nerd se ela veio atrás da gente é porque ela não sabe.

Jess: Oh garota se você veio pedir ajuda a esses daí perdeu seu tempo pois eles não conseguem cuidar deles próprios, vão muito saber cuidar de uma cidade.

Dean: Rsrsrsrs. De fato você tem um censo de humor inexplicável.

Jess: Obrigado.

Lilithy: Posso falar?

Todos: Sim

Lilithy: As pessoas que saem de casa apois às 18hs somem e não voltam mais.

Dean: Estranho isso.

Susan e Sam: Precisamos investigar.

Dean: Iremos amanhã, preciso tomar umas cervejas e comer. Matar lobisomem caça.

Jess: Você só não é mais cara-de-pau porque só é um.

Dean: Sim Mulher maravilha.

Susan: Se não pararem vou colocar os dois de castigo.

Dean: Rsrsrsrs. Vocês são muito engraçadinhas ou eu perdi a piada?

Sam: Vamos logo antes que esses dois briguem de novo.

Susan: Vamos.

Dean: Lilithy você tem aonde ficar?

Lilithy: Tenho sim. Eu já vou encontro você amanhã.

Susan: Ta ate amanhã.

Sam: Essa garota é muito estranha.

Dean: É, eu ate pensei que ela iria me devora,repararam como ela me olhava?

Todos no bar dão risada.

Enquanto isso:

Lilithy: Você viu a minha historia?

Demônio: Vi, Você é uma boa mentirosa.

Lilithy: Obrigado pai.

Demônio: O que você quer agora?

Lilithy:Quero que você crie uma cidade como eu contei a eles.

Demônio: Esta bem, ate amanhã estará pronta, quero que você mate a todos sem falta eu quero principalmente aqueles irmão Winchester aqui no inferno, esta entendido?

Lilithy: Está bem pai eu farei isso.

Enquanto isso no bar:

Jess: Susan, estou lá fora!

Susan: Sim.

Jess sai e fica lá pensando naquela garota misteriosa que teve no quarto dos irmãos. Sam se levanta e vai até Jéssica.

Sam: O que foi?

Jess: Nada. Mas sei lá aquela garota é muito estranha você não achou?

Sam: Sim achei mais não vou estragar a noite por causa dela pois eu vou ter a amanhã todo para investigar.

Jess: É eu sei.

Sam: Foi o meu pai que mandou vocês duas aqui?

Jess: Foi, ele disse que era pra nós duas cuidar de vocês.

Sam: Eu não entendo ele. Ele manda as pessoas cuidarem de mim e do Dean. Se ele se importa mesmo porque ele não cuida?! Eu não entendo ele.

Jess: Sei como é.

Sam: E vocês tem lugar para ficar?

Jess: Temos. O nosso carro.

Sam: Rsrsrsrs. Vocês parecem com o Dean.

Jess: Deus é mais.

Sam: Qual é o seu problema com o Dean?

Jess: Nenhum só não gosto de abestalhados.

Sam: Entendo também não. Mas fica calma ele é legal.

Jess: É valeu.

Enquanto isso dentro do bar:

Dean e Susan se entendem perfeitamente. Dean joga uma cantada em Susan.

Susan: Eu não fico na hora do trabalho.

Dean: Não estamos trabalhando.

Susan: Vai crescer pirralho.

Dean: É está na hora de pirralho dormir, pois precisamos acorda cedo.

Susan: É eu sei eu pago a conta.

Dean: é legal obrigado.

Susan: Seu mal educado.

Dean: Eu fiz o que? Você se ofereceu para pagar a conta eu agradeci.

Susan: Esta bem.

Dean: Vocês vão ficar aonde?

Susan: No nosso carro.

Dean: Quer dormir no nosso quarto?

Susan: Está bem só se você jura não encosta um dedo em mim.

Dean: Esta bem.

Os dois dão risada. Susan pede a conta, paga e vão em direção a Sam e Jess.

Dean: Sammy elas vão dormir lá com agente, esta tudo bem?

Sam: Tudo bem. Mas nada de briguinhas!

Dean e Jess: Tudo bem.

Susan e Jess entram no seu carro e Dean e Sam vão no Impala indo em direção ao hotel. Chegando lá eles se preparam para dormir.

Dean: Quem vai dormir comigo?

Susan e Jess: O Sam vai dormir com você.

Sam: rsrsrsrsrsrs

Dean: Vocês estão brincando, né?

Jess: Não. Não estamos brincando.

Dean: Esta bem.

No dia seguinte o demônio já tinha construído a cidade. Lilithy agradece ao demônio.

Demônio: Quro os irmãos Winchester mortos e aquelas garotas também.

Lilithy: Esta bem papai.

Lilithy vai atrás dos irmãos Winchester, eles já estão pontos para ver essa cidades fantasma.

Lilithy: Bom dia pessoal.

Dean: Bom Dia criatura.

Jess: Bom Dia Lilithy, não liga pra esse boboca não.

Lilithy: Que nada não me importo com isso.

Sam e Susan: Bom Dia.

Susan: Já podemos ir?

Lilithy: Vamos.

Dean: Está bem, vamos.

Todos foram em direção ao seus carros. Chegando na cidade nenhum morador quer falar sobre os fatos ocorridos. Sammy da uma olhada em Jess e ver que ela não esta bem, então resolve ir fala com ela.

Sam: O que foi?

Jess: Este lugar não trás vibrações boas.

Sam: É eu sei, você quer sai daqui?

Jess: Não precissa.

Eles continuam a investigar Dean percebe que Lilithy sumiu e avisa ao irmão, ele também avisa a Susan e Jess. Susan diz que vai atrás de Lilithy.

Dean se depara com um momento meio tenso. Ele entra na casa de uma das pessoas que desapareceu e quando entra Lilithy aponta uma arma para ele.

Dean: Lilithy você não vai fazer isso.

Lilithy: É claro que eu vou!

Dean: Desculpe pelo apelido se não gostou fale eu juro que não vou te chamar mais assim.

Lilithy: Oh gracinha não adianta, eu irei te matar.

Dean: Porque?

Lilithy: Por que meu pai O demônio dos olhos brancos quer. Querido ou eu ou você, prefiro você.

Dean: Ah, como eu queria que aquelas garotas estivessem aqui!

Lilithy: Tarde de mais, algum desejo gatão?

Dean: Um ultimo desejo? Me solta e me deixar ir embora.

Lilithy: Engraçadinho, já que não levou a serio.

Lilithy atira em Dean, ela cai morto e ela desaparece.

Sam, Susan e Jess encontra Dean morto, Lilithy aparece.

Lilithy: Oh que lindo todos juntinhos!

Sam: O que você fez com meu irmão?

Lilithy:O mesmo que irei fazer com vocês.

Sam: Não por favor.

Lilithy: deveria ter chegado mais cedo ai sim eu teria escolhido você primeiro.

Lilithy da um tiro na cabeça de Sammy

Lilithy: Adeus Sammy.

Jess: Não Sam, não morra.

Lilithy: Oh o amor é tão lindo.

Jéssica fala pra Susan:

Jess: Susan quando eu falar vai você corre, certo?

Susan: E você?

Jess: Quer ficar viva?

Susan: Sim

Jess: Então faz isso.

Susan O.K.

Jéssica distrai Lilithy e manda Susan correr. Susan corre de repente o gatilho da arma dispara e agarra em Jéssica e ela cai ao lado de Sam.

Lilithy: Oh que fofinho só falta a outra agora.

Susan corre mais os demônios correm atrás dela ela entra na BMW e sai dirigindo em alta velocidade, os demônios somem, mas Lilithy continua atrás dela.

Lilithy não há encontra, Susan vai para uma encruzilhada e faz um pacto com o demônio e pede para que ele Traga de volta seus amigos, ele selam o pacto e Susan volta para o local onde estão os corpos, chegando lá encontra todos bem.

Eles voltam para o hotel.

Lilithy: Eu matei só três, mas vou encontra a outra meu senhor.

Demônio: Eram três, mas essa que sumiu fez um pacto com um de meus servos e agora todos estão vivos, agora quem vai morre é você.

Lilithy: Mas senhor....

Demônio: Nem mais, nem menos.

O demônio corta a cabeça de Lilithy e a leva para o inferno.

Enquanto isso no hotel os quatro caçadores estão indo para o quarto. Jess fica do lado de fora, Sam volta para falar com ela.

Sam: Eu vi como você ficou quando em morri.

Jess: Como você viu?

Sam: Minha alma ainda estava lá.

Jess: Eu faria isso por qualquer um.

Sam: Não você não faria.

No quarto:

Dean: Eu morri e não fiz o que eu queria.

Susan: Agora que esta vivo porque não faz?

Dean vai ate a varanda pede para Sam e Jess não entra, da a chave do Impala e manda eles darem uma voltinha e tranca a porta o quarto.

Sam: É melhor nós dormimos no carro.

Jess: Então vamos!

Os dois vão ate o carro se beijando.

Enquanto no quarto não podemos revelar.

FIM

Los Angeles

Pai: O que Lilithy morta?

Colega: Sim senhor ela morreu.

Pai: Como?

Demônio: Da mesma forma que você ira morrer.

Agora sim é um FIM. RSRSRSRSRS


End file.
